l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Notable ronin
The following is an alphabetical listing of ronin throughout history, as well as their major accomplishments before, during, and after their times as ronin. A - G * Akihiro Bandit lord. 12th century. * Akiyoshi Bushi. 12th century. * Asuma Bushi. 12th century. * Asuza 12th century. * Butoken Berserker. 12th century. * Chiang-Tsu Tactician. 12th century. * Chikara Bushi. 12th century. * Chiroru 8th century. * Dairya 12th century. * Etsushi Bushi. 12th century. * Fat Boy Merchant. 12th century. * Fusaki Shugenja. Dates Unknown. * Fusami Duelist. 12th century. * Ginawa Akodo Daimyo. 12th century. * Ginkgo Sensei. 12th century. * Goshiu Courtier. 12th century. * The Grey Crane Emerald Champion. 12th century. H - J * Hamuko Shugenja. 12th century. * Hasame 12th century. * Hayosai Bushi. 12th century. * Hidekazu Shugenja. 12th century. * Hiro Bandit Lord. Dates Unknown. * Hisa 12th century. * Hisamatsu Monk. 12th century. * Hisao 12th century. * Hitofu Bushi. 12th century * Hooded Ronin Descendant of Shinsei. 12th century. * Hoonoki Sensei. 12th century * Hozumi 12th century. * Ieyasu Bushi. Pseudonym. 12th century. * Ikuei Yojimbo. 12th century. * Inabe Bushi. 12th century. * Inazuma Dates Unkown. * Inoko Samurai. Dates Unknown. * Ippon Bushi. 12th century. * Isashi Shugenja. Dates Unknown. * Ishikawa Captain of the Imperial Guard. 12th century. * Itako Shugenja. 12th century. * Iwase Yojimbo. 12th century. * Jinako Shugenja. 12th century. * Junji 12th century. * Junkei Dates Unknown. K * Kado Assassin. Kolat. 12th century. * Kadokawa Atsumaru family founder. Dates Unknown. * Kaeru Hayashi Dates Unknown. * Kaeru Kenko Bushi. 12th century. * Kaeru Tomaru Kaeru Daimyo. 12th century. * Kaeru Meiji Kaeru Daimyo. 12th century. * Kaeru Shioko Kaeru Daimyo. 12th century. * Karatsu Shugenja. Tyrant. 12th century. * Kataoko Ninja. 12th century. * Kazumasa Adventurer. 12th century. * Kensaki Bushi. 12th century. * Kihei 12th century. * Kikkawa Engineer. Dates Unknown. * Kikushima Poet. Artisan. 12th century * Kimogen Monk. 12th century. * Kochohime 12th century. * Koan Shugenja. 12th century. * Kodomo 12th century. * Kukinjin Master Smith. Dates Unknown. * Kuri Pirate. 12th century. * Kuronada Bushi. Tactician. Duelist. Kensai. 12th century. * Kuso 12th century. * Kyubei Sake House Owner. 12th century. * Kyogen Actor. 12th century. * Kyome Sensei. 12th century. L - M * Lsinyuan Bushi. Returned Spirit. Dates Unknown. 12th century. * The Mad Ronin 12th century. * Mariko Leader of the Unbroken. 12th century. * Masago Shugenja. 12th century. * Masahiko Bushi. Sensei. 12th century. * Masakazu Bully. 12th century. * Masatoyo Dates Unkown. * Mikaru 12th century. * Mishime Enforcer. 12th century. * Mochihime Bushi 4th century. * Mochiko Emerald Champion. 5th century. * Mikio 12th century. * Mineko 12th century. * Mizuichi Bushi. Returned Spirit. Dates Unknown. 12th century. * Motaro 12th century. * Motaro Captain. 12th century. N - R * Nagisa 12th century. * Nakano Dates Unknown. * Nanashi Dates Unknown. * Naneko Weaver. Sensei. 12th century. * Naoharu Courtier. 12th century. * Natsume Bushi. 12th century. * Niban Dates Unknown. * Noburo Yojimbo. 12th century. * Ogai Builder. 12th century. * Oishi Dates Unknown. * Oishi Bushi. Duelist. 12th century. * Okahito Bushi. 12th century. * Osami General. 12th century. * Osani 12th century. * Otomo Yayu 12th century. * Otoya Sensei. 12th century. * Razan Dates Unknown. * Reichin Hare Clan founder. 8th century. * Rensei Machi-Kanshisha Sensei. 12th century. * Rezan Poet. 10th century. Spirit. Lost. 12th century. * Rie 12th century. * Rikako Shugenja. 12th century. * Rosoku Descendant of Shinsei. 12th century. * Ryuta Hidden Storm Leader. 12th century. S * Sabieru 12th century. * Sachina Geisha. 12th century. * Saigorei General. 12th century. * Sanado Ninja. 12th century. * Sanzo 12th century. * Satoru Yojimbo. 12th century. * Satoshi Shugenja. 12th century. * The Seasoned Ronin Bushi. 12th century. * Seiki 12th century. * Seiko Ninja. 12th century. * Shiriko Seer. 12th century. * Shoku 12th century. * Shosetsu Dates Unknown. * Shosuro Butei Assassin. 6th century. * Shotai 12th century. * Shousa 12th century. * Siege Dates Unknown. * Sumei 12th century. * Sun Doru Bushi. Tactician. 12th century. * Sun Tao General. Sun family founder. 2nd century. * Sun Tzu Dates Unknown. T * Tadachika Samurai. Dates Unknown. * Taikon Kolat. Returned Spirit. Dates Unknown. 12th century. * Taira Dates Unknown. * Takuan Regent. 12th century. * Tamago Lion Clan Champion. 12th century. * Tarui Bushi. Duelist. 12th century. * Tawagoto Yojimbo. 12th century. * Terasaka Bushi. 12th century. * Terumuto Bushi. 2nd century. * Tetsuka Dates Unknown. * Tohaku Magistrate. 12th century. * Tokimasa Ujina family Founder. 12th century. * Toku Monkey Clan Founder. Fortune of Virtue. 12th century * Tomaru 12th century. * Torakichi Scout. 12th century. * Toshi Asako Daimyo. 12th century. * Toturi the Black Lion Clan Champion. Emperor of Rokugan. Lion Clan Thunder. 12th century. * Tsi Tianlin Tsi Daimyo. 12th century. * Tsi Wenfu Tsi family founder. Dates Unknown. * Tsi Xiao Swordsmith. 12th century. * Tsi Xing Guo Fortune of Steel. 12th century. * Tsi Yoji Returned Spirit. 12th century. * Tsi Zutaka Tsi Daimyo. Oriole Clan founder. 12th century. * Tsubo the Drunk Bushi. Sake Addict. 12th century. * Tzurui 12th century. U - Z * Uchito Bushi. 12th century. * Ujikira Dates Unknown. * Ukeru 12th century. * Urieko Governor. 12th century. * Utagawa 12th century. * Utai 12th century. * Yamainu Assassin. 12th century. * Yohko Bushi. 1st century. * Yoshe Bushi. 12th century. * Yoshi Magistrate. 12th century. * Yotsu Irie Yojimbo. Captain of the Imperial Guard. 12th century. * Yotsu Seou Yotsu Daimyo. 12th century. * Yotsu Yatoshin Yotsu family founder. 12th century. * Yuasa Dates Unknown. * Yugoro 12th century. * Zanaru Bushi. Yojimbo. 12th century. * Zokusei Shugenja. 12th century. *